Je ne te laisserai pas tombé !
by mira nara
Summary: je sais pas, mais l'histoire des coffres ne ma pas trop enchantée... Donc,prenons nos stylos, nos feuilles et hop! petit changement de l'histoire!


**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre:** Je ne te laisserai pas tombé !

**Couple : Wolfram x Yuuri**

**Note1 : **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

**Note 2 :** ATTENTION c'est très court !

**Bonne lecture !**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait Ulriche et les quatre coffres. Le pouvoir de Soushu se libérait de plus en plus. Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Il devait sceller les coffres et le plus vite possible.

« Ulriche ! Tu vas bien ? Tiens bon !! »

Yuuri fit signe à Murata et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Genshi Miko, suivit par Gunther Gwendal, Conrad et Wolfram. La cérémonie du scellage des coffres pouvait commencer. Conrad regarda son jeune frère en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps… Il se rapprocha de Gunther pour murmurer :

« Surveille, Wolfram ! Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop des coffres ! »

L'argenté hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

Yuuri et Murata avancèrent, seuls, devant les quatre sceaux dont le pouvoir diminuait à chaque seconde.

« Shibuya ?murmura Murata, même s'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux autres, reste concentrer sur ta tâche, d'accord ? »

Le jeune Maoh vit à l'expression de son ami, que ce qu'il disait était très probable d'arriver. Yuuri jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons et acquiesça d'un air grave. Et, avec un courage surhumain, le roi du Shinmakoku plaça ses mains sur la bulle que formait à présent le sceau affaibli retenant Shinou. Il reçu une décharge électrique mais tînt bon. Les autres observèrent silencieusement leur roi. Tous sauf un certain blond. Le seul de la salle, même. Wolfram dégaina son épée, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Ses pupilles changèrent de couleur. Le miasme avait pris le contrôle de son corps ! Le blond se dirigea doucement vers ses compagnons.

« Gwendal ! Attention !! »

Un cri se fit entendre et les trois frères se trouvèrent, épées à la main, se dévisageant. Conrad soupira :

« Ne me dis pas que tu es contrôlé par le Miasme, Wolfram ! »

Le blondinet se contenta d'un sourire en coin avant de les désarmés assez rapidement…. Wolfram courut vers les quatre coffres.

« Non, votre majesté Yuuri ! » cria Gunther protégeant Ulriche.

Mais il était déjà trop tard… Le jeune Bielefield avait enfoncé son épée dans l'abdomen du lycéen. Celui-ci ne bougea pas pour autant. Avec ses dernières forces, Yuuri repoussa le pouvoir de Soushu. Sa vision se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'il vit fût Wolfram reprendre ses esprits.

« Wolf-…ram » murmura faiblement le Maoh au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Yuuri !!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Et puis, plus rien.

Yuuri se trouvait dans une pièce noire depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Que s'était-il passé ?!

Une lueur bleu-turquoise apparut en même temps qu'une jeune dame : Julia-san !

« Yuuri ! Tu dois te réveiller, dit-elle doucement, Wolfram est très inquiet à ton sujet… »

« Je veux bien mais comment ? »

Le brun s'était levé pour regarder désespérément la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit en posant une main sur son front.

« Comme çà…. »

Wolfram était seul aux chevets de Yuuri, dans sa chambre. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être ainsi laisser manipuler pour blesse Yuuri. Son Yuuri…

Non ! Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Shibuya, ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident ! A chaque fois que le blond parlait mariage, le jeune Maoh évitait le sujet.

En plus, il avait faillit tuer sa majesté… Non, il ne pouvait plus rester dans le château. Peut-être que le Miasme reprendra contrôle de son corps, et…

« C'est décidé alors. Murmura Wolfram pour lui-même, je vais partir ! Excusez-moi majesté Yuuri… Excuse-moi »

Le blond se rapprocha pour déposer un baisé sur le front de Yuuri qui jugea bon de se réveiller maintenant.

« Pourquoi, Wolfram ? »

Sa voix était rauque. Le Bielefield voulait s'éloigner de lui ? Mais c'était impensable !

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? »

Le blond sursauta en se reculant. Pas trop, juste assez pou pouvoir regarder le terrien dans les yeux.

« Ce sera mieux ainsi. J'ai… je t'ai presque tué… et -»

« Baka »

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. Non ce n'était pas Wolfram qui voulait le tuer, mais Soushu ! Donc il ne pouvait pas se le reprocher. Le blondinet observa le brun d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Non… je, pardonne-moi Yuuri. Votre majesté ! »

Wolfram recula complètement pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, attends ! » cria Yuuri en se levant sans réfléchir.

Il s'était levé si rapidement, qu'il avait oublié sa blessure. Le maoh tomba (fièrement) à genoux, gémissant de douleur.

« Yuuri !!»

Wolfram souleva le japonais en le réprimandant correctement.

« Tu ne devrais pas te lever ! Pas avec ça !! Mais réfléchi un peu Baka !! »

Yuuri s'agrippa au bras de son compagnon. Ensuite, il mit ses deux bras autour du cou de son 'fiancé'. Comme ça il ne s'enfuira pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda brusquement l'autre.

« Baka »

Shibuya posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son… presque amant. D'abord surpris par cette soudaine initiative, Wolfram resta de marbre. Puis le désir prenant le contrôle de son corps, il approfondit le simple baisé serrant un peu plus le jeune blessé contre lui, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs hurler de douleur.

Wolfram le déposa doucement sur le lit, le regard tendre.

« Ne me laisse pas, hein ? » demanda le petit roi.

« Non, plus maintenant. »

Le Bielefield s'assit sur son ami pour l'embrasser encore, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine jeune fille arriva dans la chambre pour les interrompre.

« Yuuri ! Moi aussi je veux un bisou ! »

Greta grimpa sur le lit, rigolant, pour se jeter doucement (pour ne pas lui faire trop mal quand même) à côté de son père. Wolfram regardait tendrement son compagnon et sa fille. Non… maintenant il ne partirait plus…

**FIN !**

**Bon je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. (pris ?) et je me le demande aussi.**

**No comment. Enfin…. Reviews ?**


End file.
